warrenwoodhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Books/ChickenPoker
Short story about a poker night at a speakeasy in a Las Vegas style town. Reynard City Comics 2019 Writing Contest nominee. It’s a cold crisp night in the Old Quarter, where neon lights glisten. This part of the city looks very much like 50’s Las Vegas, only a little more runned down, feeling sad for its self from the days that have passed. Not many people out tonight except for a few friends of the local Misty Fox Speakeasy Club. This club is a very old Grade I listed Speakeasy from the prohibition period that was and still is selling illegal alcohol on the sly and poker games. People tend to bring random stuff to these poker games in Reynard City, specifically some people bring glass eyes instead of dices and stuffed animals instead of friends. Frankie brought his prized chicken, Max, to the poker game. Max won Reynard Barn 2088 Farm Yard Animal Of The Year Award. Max often plays poker illegally at gambling dens. Here, many folks flock to have a few pints of the old ale, in a prohibition period cavern. It’s here that a poker night changed an old man’s life. Old Man Herbert. He loves poker and a pint of bread ale - made for filling people up. Old Man Herbert was drinking as usual and a couple of locals offer a poker game that Herbert doesn’t refuse too. He was on his way to getting some money back in his pocket after an unfortunate layoff at work at the power plant. Out of nowhere, a patron called Frankie Whiskers brings in a chicken, a real chicken, who for some unknown and bizarre reason, that Frankie thinks that his prized chicken will win at poker yet again!! Unfortunately and very surprised Herbert, wasn’t happy about this, as he’s heard about this chicken thinking it was just a joke. Then, out of no where... wham!!! The chicken wins with a royal flush!! “No doubt it’s my bad luck again!” says Herbert, but he finds out that the chicken cheated at poker! So, a few hours later and a charcoal stove turned off and a meal of chicken ramen was making everyone happy in the speakeasy. Often unfortunate events can make fortune for the brave folk. Locations The locations that are mentioned in the story. * Old Reynard Strip/Old Quarter (Landmark/City District) * Misty Fox Speakeasy Club (Speakeasy Club) * Misty Fox Cavern (Catacombs) * Reynard Barn (Farm) * City Of Reynard/Reynard City (City) * Reynard Power Plant (Power Plant) Characters Characters that are mentioned in the story. * Herbert Friers “Old Man Herbert” * Frankie Whiskers “Frankie” * Max The Chicken (Chicken) About About the story. Short story about a poker night at a speakeasy in a Las Vegas style town. Reynard City Comics 2019 Writing Contest nominee. Accolades Awards earned by the author in relation to the story. * Reynard City Comics Writing Contest (2019 Nominee - “Chicken Poker by Warren Woodhouse”) Chapters Chapters of this series by the author Warren Woodhouse in the Reynard City Chronicles comics. * Chapter I: Chicken Poker * Chapter II: Old Man * Chapter III: Tiger Dance At The Power Plant * Chapter IV: Cavern Of Beer * Chapter V: Twilights At Night References References and related materials. * May 2019 Edition - Reynard City Comics - Polycomical Comics * Warren Woodhouse Publishing Rights * About The Author - Warren Woodhouse Publishing Rights Category:Type:book Category:Type:ebook Category:Books Category:User Warrenwoodhouse Category:Books/Adult Themed Category:Books/Short Stories Category:2019